


MenaPARTAY

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [50]
Category: nonfandom
Genre: Animals, Bestiality (Crack not Serious I'm so Sorry), Crack, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, alcohol use, excessive drug use, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: What are summaries idk i'mso FRICKIN HIGH lev kudos for smuttt cd





	MenaPARTAY

**Author's Note:**

> Again, summary and oneshot are written in-character. It's fairly obvious that this one is a crackfic~
> 
> TW- swearing, drug use, alcohol use, bestiality (I'm so sorry), prostitution, pole dancing, sexual themes throughout, mild vore???

A technicolor storm of lights and electronica music with seizure-inducing BPM shot through the sky at record speeds as the menagerie partied. Mena-partay was the coolest way to fly nowadays, with the world's top A-listers cruising through the clouds in the legendary 'Noah's Ark' plane alongside a single, lucky human.

It was finally my turn to Mena-partay, and I was so damn excited. Already I'd flirted with the flamingos, snorted coke from an elephant's back and had a drinking contest with a warthog. Naturally, I lost.

So there I was, inebriated out of my mind and high off my ass with a million gorgeous animals around me, all desperate for a piece of my human flesh. I was pole dancing and stripping for them on a giraffe's neck, flaunting my flower garlands and plant outfit as I showed off my bare flesh. The animals seemed so happy to see me, so I flaunted the goods a little more.

Then all of a sudden it became cold. Like a freezer. The aminals ate my clothes and I loved it. They chilled alongside me in a hot tub to warm up. I felt pickled.

Then the aminals ate me and I was their prey and dead.

LOL JK I'M STILL HERE THAT'S HOW I WROTE THIS NOISE BOI I'M FUCKING HIGH SOMEONE FETCH ME A RHINOCEROUS AND ANOTHER DJDJDJ SHORS SMSASKDJDJEJ.Z.S

**Author's Note:**

> Don't even ask what happened there. The typos are intentional.
> 
> Prompt- Animals chilling on a plane with one human.
> 
> I think this was gonna be We Bare Bears crack, or maybe a oneshot inspired by this show which I think was called Zoo about animals being smarter than humans and working together to try to kill everyone in the human race. Idk though.
> 
> Original Number- 290.


End file.
